Ceux d'avant
by Lyson'Elemyah
Summary: Les habitants de Storybrooke ont tous vécu une autre vie. Dire que les paysans, les forgerons et les princes sont ici des employés et des commerçants qui vont chez le psy pour essayer de se poser les bonnes questions...
1. Retour au Royaume

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente ma première "fic à chapitres". Dans les grandes lignes, elle retrace la saison 1 de Ouat vue par un OC, personnage qui à sa place dans Storybrooke et au sein des contes. J'ai donc fait le choix d'alterner les deux mondes, les moments qui se passent dans les contes se déroulant avant la malédiction. Je vous laisse lire._**  
**

* * *

Le salon était calme, éclairé par le soleil qui était levé depuis quelques heures. Il baignait la pièce, essentiellement composé d'un canapé, de coussins et de cadres au mur, d'une lumière or. L'horloge, face à la fenêtre, affichait huit heures moins quart.

Haylee sortait de la salle de bain presque réveillée. Elle remit au frigo la bouteille de jus d'orange qui avait contribué, en grande partie, à l'ouverture de ses paupières et de ses cinq sens. Elle posa son sac à dos sur le canapé et glissa à l'intérieur son appareil photo et son ordinateur. Puis, elle enfila sa veste, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'appartement silencieux et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Le soleil et sa lumière la mirent de bonne humeur. Son quartier s'éveillait doucement et, pour ne pas briser l'ambiance calme et apaisante, elle décida d'aller au bureau à pied plutôt qu'en voiture, histoire de rester le plus longtemps possible à moitié endormi, avant que le joyeux chahut du journal n'achève de la réveiller.

En quelques minutes, elle était arrivée devant le bâtiment qui regroupait les journalistes de Storybrooke. Affiché en grosses lettres : « Daily Mirror ». Haylee entra et prit rapidement l'escalier qui menait au bureau ouvert. Une salle lumineuse et spacieuse. A cette heure-ci, les employés du quotidien local n'étaient pas encore tous opérationnels. La plupart d'entre eux étaient regroupés autour du bureau de Clyde, un café à la main. Haylee évita soigneusement le bureau du rédacteur en chef, saluant simplement d'un signe de la main les quelques personnes qui s'étaient retournées à son arrivée. Eviter Clyde, le matin, était un rituel important.

Tout, chez lui, était fait pour attirer l'attention. Sauf que ce n'était ni subtil, ni même charmant. Il était grand, avait des épaules larges, un vissage grossier et une habitude fatigante de brailler lorsqu'il voulait parler. On pouvait difficilement l'oublier lorsqu'il était dans la pièce. Pour ne rien gâcher, il prenait un malsain plaisir à montrer qu'il avait un poste important dans l'organisation du journal, l'archétype des personnes que Haylee ne supportait pas, ceux qui ont des responsabilités et qui les exercent avec la joie non-dissimulé de dominer.

Une jeune femme rejoignit Haylee, qui s'était déjà installée derrière son bureau et essayait de faire abstraction du rire tonitruant de son supérieur. Cameron était une journaliste du Mirror. Elle avait un visage fin et était connue pour sa curiosité et sa franchise.

Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes discutaient, les reporters et autres employés s'installaient derrière leur propre bureau. La journée commençait toujours comme ça. Chacun se replongeait dans son travail en attendant que Clyde entre en scène pour annoncer les derniers évènements à traiter, organiser les équipes et le déroulement des réunions.

« -On a qu'à y aller directement après le travail, proposa Cameron.

-Je n'ai pas pris ma voiture, il faudra y aller à pied, s'excusa Haylee en attachant ses épais cheveux châtains. »

Cameron grimaça, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester, un des responsable d'équipe s'avançait vers elles :

« -Miss Ward, vous pouvez vous occupez des photos pour l'inauguration de la nouvelle salle de la mairie ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Haylee. Ça se passe cette après-midi ?

-Oui, quinze heures. Cameron, vous verrez avec Clyde, mais normalement c'est vous qui ferez l'article, là-dessus. »

La journaliste aux yeux clairs acquiesça et fit un clin d'œil à Haylee, avant de faire rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à son bureau.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils repoussaient l'armée ennemie au fond de son enceinte. Attaquer le château n'avait pas été facile. Une fois la Grande Porte écartée, ils avaient pénétré dans la forteresse, lentement, abattant leurs épées sur les boucliers, bousculant un à un les soldats de la Reine, enfonçant la ligne dans son propre territoire. A partir de là, ils étaient des cibles faciles pour les archers placés précautionneusement sur les remparts. Déterminée, Blanche, accompagnée d'une escouade, les avait délogés de leur repère. Maintenant, ils étaient plus nombreux et les soldats noirs s'épuisaient.

Elyah avait esquivé trop tard un coup de poing, et s'appuyait contre un mur pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle se retourna face à son adversaire qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser le temps de souffler. Elle bloqua d'un coup d'épée celle de son ennemi, écartant ainsi son bras et le renversa d'un coup de pied contre le torse. Puis, elle profita de ce court instant de répit pour s'essuyer le visage. La chaleur et la poussière la déconcentraient, ralentissaient ses réflexes et sa technique. Déjà, le soldat se relevait face à elle. Elle raffermit sa poigne autour de la garde de son épée et attendit la première attaque. Il leva haut son arme et tenta de l'abattre sur la jeune femme. Elyah, attentive, se décala sur le côté et enfonça son épée dans le flanc du combattant qui tomba au sol en criant. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas été trop lente. Elle le laissa planté là, et continua à avancer. Il fallait avancer pour gagner, l'enjeu était trop grand pour avoir pitié.

Elle rejoignit James qui menait les troupes pour encercler les ennemis. Avant qu'elle ne prenne à nouveau part au combat, elle perçut une voix familière. Elle releva la tête pour voir Blanche sabrer le drapeau de la Reine. Elyah prit soudain conscience qu'elle n'avait vu la Reine qu'une seule fois. Elle supposait que Blanche lui avait tenu tête avec le courage qu'on lui connaissait, certainement seule. Cette dernière tenu le drapeau un instant en l'air pour que chacun le regarde une dernière fois. Puis le jeta à terre, en bas des remparts, aux pieds des derniers soldats noirs.

Le soleil aveuglant entamait à peine sa courbe pour redescendre. Depuis des mois, ils se battaient pour regagner le territoire qui appartenait à Blanche-Neige.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient pris le château de la Reine, symbole du royaume qu'ils venaient de récupérer.

* * *

« -Et si j'appuie là, ça fait quoi ?

-Tu n'appuies pas là, réprimanda Haylee, en reprenant son appareil photo des mains de Cameron. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rentraient chez elles après avoir quitté le café de Granny. La nuit était tombée rapidement et, à part quelques lumières qui éclairaient les maisons, la rue était vide et silencieuse.

« -Tu as entendu ce qu'à dit Graham tout à l'heure ?

-Non, répondit Haylee, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

-Le fils du maire a fugué, hier soir.

-Le fils de Regina ?

-Oui. Mais Graham n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, ajouta Cameron, déçu de ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en mains.

-Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il aurait pu te dire de plus. Ce gamin se sent mal, c'est tout.

-Quoi ?! Quand on en a parlé l'autre jour tu disais que Regina devait être une bonne mère. Et aujourd'hui tu me dis que c'est normal si son fils fait des tentatives de fugues ? s'offusqua Cameron, les sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. »

Haylee, perdu dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas à la remarque de son amie. Oui, elle pensait que Regina était assez raisonnable pour élever un enfant. Trop autoritaire ? Elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour le savoir. Ce qui était sûre c'est que Regina avait un sens des responsabilités et une façon de les assumer qui impressionnait Haylee. Elle se sentait toujours très petite lorsqu'elle la croisait. Pas plus tard que ce matin, lors de l'inauguration de la nouvelle salle, elle avait fait preuve de son éloquence avec un discours extrêmement convainquant.

Quand elle pensait à sa fonction de photographe du journal local, Haylee lui enviait cette image de femme d'affaire efficace, reconnue et charismatique.

« -Elliot dit qu'elle est trop froide avec son fils, insista Cameron.

-Et Clyde ? Il n'a pas donné son avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit la journaliste, déroutée. Depuis quand est ce que tu t'intéresses à l'opinion de Clyde, toi ?

-Justement, il ne m'intéresse pas. Pas plus que celui d'Elliot, d'ailleurs. On ne connaît pas le maire personnellement, on ne peut pas la juger, se défendit Haylee. »

Cameron entrouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer, mais elle se ravisa. Elle leva ses yeux clairs, à la recherche d'un nouveau sujet de conversation. Il ne se fit pas prier.

« Regardes ! L'horloge fonctionne à nouveau...»

Haylee releva la tête vers le clocher, en effet, il indiquait vingt-deux heures vingt.

* * *

_Pour les curieux, la fic' comprendra normalement dix chapitres. Le premier étant une sorte de prologue, le chapitre 2 arrivera dans la semaine. J'espère que l'idée vous plaît, merci. _


	2. Espace M

_Bonjour ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic'. On avance doucement à Storybrooke après l'arrivée d'Emma ; et on remonte un peu le temps dans l'univers des contes, alors que Blanche et James tente de tenir tête à le reine, menant une longue guerre pour reprendre le royaume. Du moins c'est comme ça que je le vois..._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

Le vent s'était levé ce matin. Haylee marchait rapidement pour rejoindre le Daily Mirror quand son téléphone vibra.

« -Hey Cameron, ça va ?

-Tu sais quoi ? demanda la journaliste sans autre préambule.

-Hmmm, je suis en retard ?

-Non, j'ai un scoop, je ne pouvais pas attendre que tu arrives.

-C'est si important que ça ?

-Devines.

-Clyde est viré ?

-Non, ça concerne Graham.

-Il couche avec Regina ? hasarda Haylee qui voyait là un ragot parfait pour son amie.

-Mais non, soupira Cameron. Il a choisit quelqu'un pour le seconder ! »

Les sourcils de Haylee s'abaissèrent sous la concentration.

« Non, dit-elle enfin, je ne vois pas qui ça peut être. Quoique, si tu me l'annonces comme étant un scoop… »

Haylee devina le sourire de Cameron lorsqu'elle murmura :

« Emma Swan. »

Ah, ça c'était un ragot intéressant ! Enfin, c'était une véritable nouvelle, pas comme toutes ces histoires qu'on avait raconté sur Emma Swan depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke. En effet, ces derniers jours, la ville cachait une ébullition puérile. On avait assisté à l'arrivée de la mère biologique du fils du maire, et cela avait quelque peu bouleversé la routine quotidienne. Le retour de miss Swan dans la vie de son fils ne concernait pas grand monde en vérité, à part Regina et Henry, mais la plupart des habitants de Storybrooke semblaient persuadés que cette alléchante histoire pouvait – devait – leur être racontée. Depuis que le Mirror avait donné des informations sur Emma Swan, ils attendaient impatiemment des sous-entendus ou d'autres renseignements dissimulés dans les lignes du journal.

« -Mais visiblement, elle n'a pas encore accepté. Sinon on serait au courant, non ?

-Exact, répondit Cameron. »

Quand Haylee raccrocha, elle se trouvait dans l'allée principale de Storybrooke. La décision du sheriff, bien qu'intéressante pour la ville, laissait Haylee perplexe. Si Graham avait vraiment proposé à Emma de devenir son assistante, il avait fait un choix qui ne passerait pas inaperçu. Si cette dernière acceptait, elle prouverait qu'elle ne voulait pas repartir à Boston. Et ça n'allait pas plaire à Regina.

* * *

L'armée de Blanche-Neige était divisée en plusieurs groupes, répartis en arc de cercle autour du territoire de la Reine. Ils couvraient ainsi plus de terrain et avançaient progressivement, forêt par forêt, village par village.

Le camp dirigé par Blanche et James avait été attaqué au petit matin et était en position de faiblesse. Surpris par cette attaque alors que le soleil se levait à peine, les soldats n'avaient pas su répliquer vigoureusement. Mais ce campement, mené par les deux futurs souverains, était le plus grand. Au milieu des tentes enflammées, les cinquante soldats reprenaient lentement le dessus sur les Hommes de la Reine.

Une vingtaine de combattants noirs se battaient encore avec force, lorsque l'attention dériva sur les éclaireurs qui revenaient, leur chef, Alden, en tête. Il dévala la colline, à la gauche des soldats, tira son épée et avança jusqu'à James, non loin de Elyah.

« Ils envoient de nouvelles troupes, annonça-t-il en bloquant un coup d'épée à la dernière seconde. Ce sont des cavaliers. »

James assomma son propre adversaire et se tourna vers Alden :

« Nous les bloquerons avec les lanciers. »

Elyah qui s'était rapprochée interrogea le chef des éclaireurs :

« -Ils sont nombreux ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je pense que c'est leur dernier régiment. Ils l'envoient pour nous affaiblir le plus possible avant de repartir. Peut-être pour essayer de capturer Blanche… Mais ils savent qu'ils ne gagneront pas.

-Nous devrions utiliser les archers, proposa Elyah au général James. Ils fragiliseraient la charge, peut être même que les cavaliers feront demi-tour. Nous avons perdu assez d'Hommes aujourd'hui pour risquer d'envoyer les lanciers, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que le prince était perplexe. »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Alden bataillait toujours avec son adversaire. Puis James se tourna vers Elyah :

« Très bien, acquiesça-t-il, tu t'en occupes. »

Le regard que lui lança l'éclaireur lui prouva qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle chercha des yeux le chef des archers et fonça vers lui, utilisant sa petite taille pour esquiver un coup d'épée et faucher les jambes du soldat, puis repartit en courant.

« Capitaine Lester ! Vos archers, sur la colline ! »

L'homme acquiesça, puis hurla des ordres à ses soldats. Les archers empoignèrent leur matériel et grimpèrent en hauteur.

Elyah se plaça aux côtés de l'officier et braqua ses yeux bruns sur les cavaliers ennemis. Le capitaine leva son bras et, d'un même mouvement fluide, ses soldats levèrent leur arc au-dessus du soleil.

* * *

Haylee baissa soudainement ses yeux vers le sol. Face à elle, Mary-Margareth et Emma Swan s'engouffraient dans la rue.

Si elle s'était attardée sur le malaise qu'elle ressentit à ce moment-là, Haylee aurait certainement dit qu'elle avait toujours apprécié Mary-Margaret, sans pourtant la connaître. Elle se surprenait parfois à lui sourire, sans explication, dans les files d'attente du supermarché.

Mais à cet instant, Haylee eu plus de rancœur que de tendresse. Peut-être était-ce cette complicité qui liait l'institutrice à Emma Swan qui la gênait ? Comment pouvait-on, en si peu de temps, gagner l'amitié de Mary-Margaret ? Surtout avec le caractère qu'Emma semblait avoir.

Haylee aurait peut-être osé dire qu'elle était vexée et contrariée par ce sentiment sans légitimité. Après tout, même si elle avait l'impression de connaître l'institutrice, quelques sourires hésitants n'avaient installé aucune amitié. Pourtant, il y avait un vide à l'endroit où la vue de deux amies aurait du rappeler à Haylee la personne la plus proche d'elle. Elle s'en serait probablement voulu de ne pas avoir pensé à Cameron à cet instant. Et c'est peut être la jalousie qui aurait percé, parmi les autres sentiments.

Toutefois, la jeune photographe ne prit pas le temps chercher les raisons de cette émotion désagréable et amère. A peine eu-t-elle dépassé les deux jeunes femmes, que son esprit dissimula soigneusement ce moment dans un espace où il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder. L'espace M. Malaise. Mélancolie. Mauvaise humeur.

* * *

« Les soldats qui nous ont attaqué ce matin venaient de ce camp-là, à l'Est. »

James fit glisser sa main sur la carte.

« C'est le prochain campement que nous devons détruire. »

La nuit venait de tomber et la tente de l'état-major était éclairée par les flammes de quelques bougies. Les officiers s'étaient regroupés autour de la table pour organiser un nouvel assaut.

Le prince se tourna vers le chef des éclaireurs :

« -Combien sont-ils dans ce camp ?

-Plus de vingt-cinq, répondit Alden. Six soldats montent la garde en permanence.

-Avec l'aide de Scarlett, on devrait pouvoir y arriver.

-Mais, ils vont recevoir des renforts, ajouta l'éclaireur. On a identifié une colonne de quinze soldats qui se dirige vers l'Est. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux clairs, gêné d'assombrir les plans de son supérieur.

« -A quelle distance ? demanda Blanche.

-Ils auront rejoint leur campement d'ici deux jours. Demain, ils ne passeront pas très loin d'ici. »

Elyah, debout entre Grincheux et le capitaine des archers, observait Alden. Le chef des éclaireurs se révélait plutôt efficace en contexte de guerre. Anciennement messager du roi, il était désormais chargé de gérer les soldats qui partait à l'avant pour observer les mouvements des troupes ennemis et ramener des renseignements. Sa connaissance du territoire, son endurance et sa rapidité étaient ses atouts majeurs, et le groupe d'hommes qu'il menait le suivait sans questionnement.

En revanche, il était préférable qu'il ne participe pas aux batailles. Il avait une mauvaise vision des combats, préférant certainement avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'armée ennemie, et une technique médiocre à l'épée.

Elyah essayait pourtant d'améliorer son niveau de combat au corps à corps depuis quelques mois. Armé de sa bonhomie habituel, Alden s'était plié à ses consignes sans protester. Mais il lui manquait des années de réflexes et de techniques. Certainement celles qu'Elyah avait elle-même passé à s'entrainer pour devenir officier dans l'armée du roi.

« -Une embuscade ? proposa Grincheux.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça James. Elyah tu t'en occupes avec Lester, ajouta-t-il en désignant le chef des archers. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec sérieux, en lançant un regard au capitaine Lester à travers la lumière des bougies.

« Grincheux, tu organises le rapatriement des prisonniers au grand camp, près de la rivière, continua Blanche. Ensuite tu repartiras avec tes troupes vers le campement Nord, ils ont besoin d'aide. »

Puis, elle se tourna vers les autres officiers :

« En attendant les prochaines informations des éclaireurs, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. »

Les officiers quittèrent la tente un par un. Elyah se glissa à l'extérieur en repoussant les deux pans de tissus qui fermaient le lieu. La nuit était tombée depuis presque une heure, accompagnée d'un silence apaisant et, comme un dessin qui prend lentement forme et couleurs, l'esprit d'Elyah élaborait progressivement la stratégie à appliquer lors de l'embuscade qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

Elle s'assit près d'un feu, observant les rondes des gardes. Autrefois sergent dans les sentinelles elle connaissait par cœur chaque chemin, chaque courbe, chaque croisement que les soldats effectuaient pour assurer la sécurité du campement. Les lignes régulières de leurs pas traçaient dans son esprit une toile complexe mais évidente.

Elle contempla ce ballet de loin, jusqu'à être sûre de son plan. Elle émergea alors de sa torpeur pour remarquer que le capitaine Lester l'avait rejoint auprès du feu de camp. Elle sortit un parchemin et un morceau de charbon d'une pochette en cuir pour y dessiner ses idées à l'aide de formes symboliques.

L'embuscade devait être parfaite car si les soldats noirs rejoignaient le camp de l'Est il serait trop tard et risqué pour les attaquer. Blanche lui faisait confiance, Elyah ne voulait pas la décevoir.

* * *

« Poussez-vous s'il vous plaît ! Laissez-nous travaillez ! »

Haylee se décala pour laisser passer un ouvrier qui essayait de repousser les citoyens trop curieux. L'envie de lui répondre qu'il n'était pas le seul à travailler lui traversa l'esprit, mais la jeune femme se contenta de rabaisser son appareil photo et de trouver un meilleur endroit pour ses clichés.

Hier soir, en rentrant chez elle, Haylee avait appris que l'entrée des anciennes mines s'était ouverte, pour une raison inconnue. Clyde lui avait demandé de se rendre sur les lieux le plus tôt possible le lendemain matin. Puis, c'est une Cameron toute excitée qui l'avait appelé, pour débriefer de ce nouvel évènement venu troubler le calme de Storybrooke.

Haylee était persuadé que le quotidien ne se vendrait jamais aussi bien que cette semaine. Un tremblement d'origine inconnu avait ré-ouvert les mines et Emma Swan venait d'être nommée assistante du sheriff, par Graham lui-même. Les nouvelles étaient rarement aussi surprenantes et intéressantes.

Emma intriguait Haylee. Elle s'était installée à Storybrooke sans aucune discrétion, mais ne semblait pas s'inquiéter des murmures prononcés derrière elle. Elle ne se glorifiait pas d'avoir tenu tête à Regina, occasion plutôt unique dans la vie d'un citoyen ordinaire, mais avait tout de même pris un poste important dans l'organisation et la sécurité de la ville. En somme, elle faisait une arrivée fracassante, enchaînait les évènements marquants, mais ne s'en vantait pas comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui.

Il y avait chez elle une volonté impressionnante, sans prétention apparente. Pouvait-on se retrouver au centre des évènements sans avoir une idée derrière la tête ? Une intention cachée ? Haylee en doutait sérieusement.

La jeune photographe reporta son attention sur son objectif. La presse n'avait pas fini d'écrire car ce matin, il y avait une nouvelle un peu dérangeante. Henry s'était aventuré dans les anciennes mines, et y était resté coincé avec Monsieur Hopper.

Le lieu fourmillait d'ouvriers qui cherchaient un moyen de créer une nouvelle ouverture dans les mines. Parmi eux, Regina, Graham et son assistante s'étaient regroupés autour des plans des anciennes galeries.

Haylee les entendait depuis l'endroit qu'elle avait trouvé pour prendre tranquillement des photos. Emma Swan et Regina avaient élevé la voix. Henry était visiblement plus en danger qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Les deux jeunes femmes se foudroyaient du regard, face à face. Elles avaient monté devant elles deux remparts, reflets de leur obstination et de leur charisme, si différents mais tout autant efficaces. Des murs offensifs qui les empêchaient de communiquer modestement et sans agressivité.

Haylee jeta un regard au maire, elle semblait bouleversée par la situation. Au bord des larmes, elle se détourna de l'assistante du sheriff.

La situation était presque surréaliste : deux femmes si différentes s'inquiétant pour une même personne. Haylee, le visage crispé, abaissa son appareil photo et fit demi-tour. Un souvenir brûlant venait de la heurter. Ne subsistait de cette nuit que quelques vagues images et la certitude d'être coupable.

* * *

_Merci à tous de me lire. Je m'excuses pour les fautes qui s'accrochent au texte. _

_Pour les petites "anecdotes", j'ai chercher des noms qui marquerait une nouvelle fois le parallèle entre l'univers contes et Storybrooke. Pour cela j'ai longtemps fouillé le site_ Behind the Names. _J'ai choisi 'Lester' pour le capitaine, chefs des archers, variante du forme Gaelique qui voulait dire fils du fabricant de flèches. Haylee porte le nom 'Ward', dérivé de l'ancien anglais, traduit par gardien ou sentinelle, ce qu'elle était sous le commandement du roi. Je suis aussi assez contente d'avoir trouvé un nom américain qui est presque le palindrome d'Elyah, à un "e" près, pour mon héroïne. Mais je suppose que cette solution ne pourra pas s'appliquer à tous les autres personnages XD._

_Si __l'histoire n'est pas claire, si __vous avez des questions, un conseil, n'hésitez pas ! Je pense poster le chapitre 3 vendredi prochain, ça me laissera le temps d'avancer._


	3. Bloody case

_Salut ! Voici le troisième chapitre, un peu plus tôt que prévu... Je me souviens avoir pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous en aurez à le lire._

* * *

Ce matin, le journal ne baignait pas dans un désordre familier et rassurant. Pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas appris dans la soirée, le choc était difficile. Le sheriff était mort cette nuit.

Haylee avait l'impression d'être à l'extérieur d'une bulle, de faire partie du public. Derrière son bureau, elle observait ses collègues. La plupart d'entre eux travaillaient seul, enfermés dans un silence intime. Clyde n'avait pas fait de remarque désobligeante en arrivant, et Cameron fixait son ordinateur, mais sa chronique n'avait pas avancé depuis un bonne demi-heure.

Un journaliste discutait de son article avec Sydney, discrètement, comme si quelqu'un pouvait lui reprocher ses bavardages professionnels. Comme s'il ne fallait absolument pas ébrécher l'ambiance lourde et poisseuse de ce matin. Haylee aurait préféré oublier cette sensation d'impuissance qu'elle ressentait. Effacer ce sentiment qui écrasait sa poitrine lorsqu'elle respirait, imaginant que Graham, lui, n'avait plus droit à aucun souffle.

Elle ne faisait pas partie de ses proches, mais à Storybrooke tout le monde connaissait le sheriff. Il n'était pas rare de s'arrêter boire un café chez Granny pour discuter avec lui, de tout et de rien. Il se voulait toujours rassurant et compréhensif.

Haylee était arrivée sur les lieux peu après l'appel de l'assistante du sheriff. La foule présente avait poussé chez elle un réflexe très professionnel, mais le regard ravagé d'Emma lui avait fait rabaisser son appareil photo rapidement. Etrangement, Haylee avait mis un moment à comprendre que Graham ne se relèverait pas.

Maintenant, assise au fond de son siège, elle voulait juste ranger cette émotion dans une case de son esprit, la verrouiller et ne plus y penser. Mais le sentiment d'être impuissante face à des changements imprévisibles ne faiblissait pas.

Case B. Battements. arrêt Brutal. Bouleversement.

* * *

Elyah marchait, déterminée, dans l'aile ouest du château. Le soleil était couché et les vieilles pierres étaient éclairées par quelques torches. Elle resserrait la sangle de son épée lorsqu'un soldat apparu à l'angle du couloir. L'impression d'être pris en flagrant délit déclencha la sensation d'une douche froide. Elle devrait être en pleine ronde sur la tour nord. Le soldat, dans son armure noire, jeta un œil à la tunique bleu que portait la jeune femme sa cuirasse, signe qu'elle appartenait aux sentinelles.

« -Un problème à l'extérieur sergent ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non non, tout va bien, le rassura Elyah. »

Le soldat eu une moue insignifiante et s'éloigna. La jeune garde souffla, rassurée, et poursuivit son chemin. Arrivée devant la salle d'armes, elle frappa deux coups contre la porte en bois, qui s'ouvrit après quelques instants, glissa un mot de passe au soldat et entra. La réunion clandestine allait juste commencer.

Elyah se mêla à la dizaine de soldats qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Trois d'entre eux étaient gradés. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur en coûterait de se réunir à l'insu et contre la Reine ? Ces pensées peu réjouissantes furent coupées par l'homme qui les avait réunis dans cette salle d'arme. Il semblait jeune et ses cheveux étaient clairs.

« Bien. Je crois qu'on peut commencer, annonça-t-il. Nous avons peu de temps. »

Les soldats autour d'Elyah se tortillaient, visiblement mal à l'aise. L'ambiance était pesante. Chacun voulait récupérer quelques informations, sortir de cette pièce et se disperser au plus vite avant d'être repéré.

La voix du soldat repris, effaçant tous les regards en biais que se lançaient les jeunes troupes :

« Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez eu vent de la réapparition de Blanche-Neige. Vous savez aussi qu'elle veut reprendre son royaume. Votre but est de la retrouver, et de vous joindre à son armée... »

Elyah croisa son regard. Le Chasseur était le premier à mettre des mots aussi concrets sur leur rassemblement.

« Les informations que j'ai sont un peu hasardeuses, mais normalement, la princesse devrait se trouver près de la bordure Est de la forêt. »

Le Chasseur continua son discours en observant les soldats face à lui. Les officiers soutenaient facilement son regard, marquant ainsi leur décision mûrement réfléchit de quitter leur poste et de changer de camp. Certains soldats regardaient l'homme conquis par la Reine avec un air supérieur, espérant montrer que, malgré leur jeune âge, ils étaient assez courageux pour se trouver là.

Elyah n'appréciait pas ces jeunes recrues téméraires et inexpérimentées, elles remettaient trop souvent en question son grade parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle avait peu d'expérience. Mais, une fois les premiers mois passés à surveiller les alentours du château au milieu de nuits froides où de journées pluvieuses, les remarques misogynes se faisaient étrangement plus rares.

« On dit que la princesse a déjà rassemblé des hommes, repris le Chasseur. Repartez discrètement, et éviter de quitter le château tous en même temps, ça attirerait l'attention de la Reine, recommanda-t-il. »

* * *

« C'est dingue, quand même, il y a quinze jours David Nolan était en première page du journal parce qu'il rentrait chez lui – quoi de plus assommant ? - et cette semaine on titre sur la mort du sheriff… »

Ouverture de la case B. Haylee avait fini par prendre sur elle, Cameron ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler de cet accident. Elle se justifierait sûrement en mettant en avant sa curiosité et prétexterait que, de toute façon, tout le monde en parlait. Le sujet était inévitable. Haylee se doutait que si Cameron était aussi bavarde c'est qu'elle avait une réelle angoisse. Un emblème de la ville avait disparu inexplicablement, et chacun avait l'impression que la mort n'était pas tombée très loin de sa propre maison. Depuis combien de temps n'y avait-il pas eu de décès en ville ?

« Ça, c'est un événement qui va bouleverser Storybrooke, crois-moi… »

Haylee releva la tête de son assiette, le Granny's n'était pas joyeux ce soir, il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un autre sujet de conversation. La sonnette de la porte tinta et la seule personne capable d'alléger l'ambiance s'installa à la table des deux jeunes femmes. Elliot avait un sourire à toute épreuve, un enthousiasme contagieux.

« Salut les filles ! »

Les deux amies répondirent en cœur :

« -Salut.

-Alors quoi de neuf au journal, cette semaine ? demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, à part Haylee qui s'est fait sermonner une nouvelle fois par Clyde parce qu'elle a rendu ses photos trop tard, pas grand-chose, répondit Cameron avec un sourire en coin.

-Je les ais rendu en retard parce que je m'occupais aussi de l'article de Sydney, je ne peux pas tout faire !

-Tout faire ? Tu dois juste prendre des photos, Haylee. Saches que les journalistes…

-'Juste prendre des photos' ? »

Cameron acquiesça avec un faux air supérieur. La jeune photographe laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, en faisant mine de bouder.

« Personne ne comprend mon métier. »

Le rire chaleureux d'Elliot clôtura la conversation. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en demandant :

« -Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que Glass allait être nommé sheriff, c'est vrai ?

-Il paraît, répondit vaguement Cameron, avant de se tourner vers Haylee. Tu discutais avec Regina l'autre jour, elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-Elle a insisté sur le fait que c'était à elle de choisir quelqu'un, et qu'elle savait déjà qui elle allait nommer. Mais rien de plus précis.

-Et vous trouver que c'est un bon choix ? tenta Elliot.

-Regina sait ce qu'elle fait. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sait gérer une ville, assura Haylee. »

* * *

L'équipement de base, une couverture, une tente, son épée, quelques vivres et une bourse. Voilà, Elyah était prête à quitter le commandement de la Reine.

Suite à la réunion clandestine, elle avait entendu dire qu'un groupe de soldats avait quitté le château pour grossir les troupes de Blanche-Neige. On murmurait cela dans les ruelles sombres de la ville fortifiée ou lors de gardes de nuit, lorsqu'on était sûr que personne d'autre ne nous entendait. On se cachait de le dire comme de penser que la princesse était capable de renverser la Reine, mi-désireux, mi-angoissé.

Mais la souveraine avait aussi ses adeptes, pas de pouvoir sans serviteurs, ni sans envieux. Elyah avait déjà fait son choix, s'il fallait se battre, elle le ferait du côté de Blanche-Neige. Ce qu'on chuchotait sur la Reine pouvait être déformé, mais il y avait forcement une part de vérité dans les histoires qu'on racontait sur la mort du seigneur Léopold. Le Chasseur avait lui-même affirmé qu'elle avait essayé de tuer la princesse.

Elyah avait croisé peu de fois l'épouse du souverain depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son armée, mais à chaque fois, son magnétisme et sa vanité l'avait laissé perplexe. Son regard sombre en disait long sur son caractère. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que des nobles s'entretuaient pour le pouvoir.

En tout cas, la jeune sergent suivait aujourd'hui les consignes du capitaine Lester, qu'elle avait vu lors du rassemblement organisé par le Chasseur. Ils étaient neuf à se retrouver cette nuit pour sortir du château. La jeune femme avait eu peur que la réunion ne soit pas passée inaperçue, elle se rendit donc sur le lieu dit avec une certaine appréhension.

Son uniforme entier sur le dos, épaulettes, jambières et plastron en cuir, était éclairé par la lumière pâle de la lune. Un groupe de soldats s'étaient regroupés contre un mur, invisible pour les sentinelles qui veillaient. Reconnaître la plupart des recrues rassura Elyah. Elle remit tout de même son paquetage en place sur son épaule pour masquer son soulagement.

Le capitaine Lester l'accueillit discrètement. Il n'eu pas de sourire, mais son regard clair et honnête mit Elyah en confiance. Il n'était pas très grand et son visage âgé portait une moustache soignée. Peu de mots furent échangés, et lorsque tout le monde fut présent, les sept soldats, Elyah et le capitaine firent avancer silencieusement leurs chevaux vers une poterne.

Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement à un croisement, un groupe de gardes, torches en avant, s'approchait. Lester fit reculer précipitamment ses Hommes dans l'ombre. Elyah entendait son cœur tambouriner, les voix se rapprochaient, les pas claquaient sur le sol. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque les quatre sentinelles traversèrent la pénombre, sans les apercevoir.

Le capitaine avait judicieusement prévu leur sortie puisque la poterne n'était pas gardée. Les soldats purent donc s'engouffrer un par un dans l'ouverture pour sortir de l'enceinte du château. Si un garde les avait vu, il n'avait pas osé sonner l'alerte. L'équipe hétéroclite grimpa sur les chevaux et gagna rapidement la forêt.

Elyah observait la lune qui essayait de se montrer au milieu des arbres lorsqu'un des soldats fit trotter son cheval jusqu'à elle. La jeune femme reconnut le visage clément d'un messager du roi seulement lorsqu'il fut à côté d'elle. Elle le voyait souvent, du haut des remparts du château, rentrer d'un voyage, ou partir au galop porter un courrier à une autre ville, un autre royaume. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle prit conscience que c'est lui qui lui avait fait passé les lettres et les consignes du capitaine Lester.

« -Alors, vous quittez la Reine ?

-Oui, répondit Elyah avec un sourire contrit. Merci de m'avoir fait passer le message, au fait.

-C'est mon travail, répondit-il en souriant. »

Le jeune homme passa une main sur sa nuque.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air ravie de rejoindre Blanche-Neige… »

Dans la pénombre, Elyah chercha son regard pour trouver ce qu'il sous-entendait. Elle ne lut qu'une sincère curiosité dans ses yeux marrons.

« Je quitte la ville où j'ai grandi, pour me battre contre des soldats que j'ai côtoyé. »

Le messager eu une moue compréhensive.

« -La Reine utilisera aussi l'armée de son royaume natal, continua Elyah. Honnêtement, même si la princesse réussit à réunir cent soldats, je ne sais pas si nous serons capables de contrer la Reine.

-Le royaume n'a jamais été en guerre lorsque le roi Léopold régnait, il n'avait pas besoin d'une armée invincible. La Reine ne peut pas vraiment compter sur les soldats du château. S'en vouloir vous offenser. Cela fait déjà ça en moins. »

En effet, l'armée du royaume était surtout utilisée comme milice au sein de la ville ou garde rapprochée des seigneurs. La paix dans le royaume avait créé de nombreux officiers à qui on avait pris le temps d'enseigner l'art de la guerre et de ses tactiques, mais qui connaissait peu le terrain, comme Elyah.

« -Vous avez l'air sûr de notre victoire, s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Non, je suis assez pessimiste d'habitude, admit l'émissaire en souriant. »

Elyah se retourna, une main posée sur la selle de son cheval, pour observer la ville où quelques lumières scintillaient encore. Elle avait prévenu ses parents et son jeune frère qu'elle quittait le château. Son père avait été le seul à comprendre plus ou moins que la jeune femme abandonnait le commandement de la Reine pour celui de la princesse. Du moins c'est se qu'elle supposait.

Alden s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question à la sentinelle lorsque Lester se retourna vers eux :

« Vous pouvez la boucler ? gronda le capitaine. Si les Trolls nous tombent dessus avant qu'on ait rejoint Blanche-Neige, je vous promets de vous envoyer en première ligne ! »

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur la relation d'Haylee avec un autre personnage. Il y aura aussi un petit avant-goût de l'histoire d'Alden, que vous avez déjà vu plusieurs fois. C'est pour l'instant mon seul OC à être un vrai héros de conte. _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ces premiers chapitres, cela m'aidera à avancer !_

_Passez un bon week end !_


End file.
